ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 27
Title: Showa vs Native Ultras Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One **Normal **Sluggers **Blaze **Rainbow **Crescent *Ultraman Zero **Luna Miracle **Normal **Strong Corona *Ultraman Xena **Normal **Armour *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Celestial **Normal **Abyss *Ultraman Lava **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman Vader **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman Trident **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Zoffy *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Virus *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Emperor *Ultraman Cure Ocean Chapter 1 Zero is seen dodging and running away from the corrupted form of Ultraman Celestial, Lunar Fall. Ultraman Celestial Abyss Form is much stronger and better in fighting experience compared to his regular form. "Destroy...oblierate...." said Ultraman Celestial in a cold and robotic voice. "This is wrong!" said Zero. "Emerium Slash!" said Zero as he fires a beam of green energy from his beam lamp, Celestial dodges the attack while the green energy obliterating a small asteroid. They were fighting in space, a dimension full of asteroids and that is underneath of Magium World. "Abyss Corkscrew!" said Celestial as he summons a dark moon that is a similar shape to Waxing Gibbon Shape. Celestial jumps into the shape like a human bullet and rushes at full speed at Zero, ramming him and flinging him towards columns of asteroids, destroying many asteroids in the process. Celestial laughs manically at the fallen Zero. Zero swipes his face with his hand, and states "He is the same as One when he has corrupted back them." "Abyss Shockwave." said Celestial as he fires a crescent blade made up of spikes towards Zero. "Zero Twin Shoot!" said Zero as he performs his finisher attack at the Crescent blade, Zero manages to empower his beam and breaks the crescent blade into half. Zero assumes his Strong Corona mode and delivers a fiery punch straight at Celestial's face. Celestial falls down, Zero then delivers a fiery kick towards Celestial's chest, and Zero performs to fling him out of the dimension with his Ultra Hurricane. Zero exits the dimension and charges his Garnet Buster at Celestial. Celestial gets back up and fires his Dark Celestium Beam at Zero Garnet Buster, both attacks are equally matched, blasting both of them to the ground, parallel and opposite side of one another. "Geesh...he is strong. But I will never lose to likes of him," said Zero. "Really?? Abyss Ball!" said Celestial as he flings a very large blood moonball at Zero. "Luna Miracle Zero!" said Zero as he droves and phases in into the Abyss Ball, the Abyss Ball breaks into half. Zero then unleashes his Revolium Smash at Celestial, knocking him back. Zero then launches all his sluggers at Zero, Celestial summons an Abyss Dragon on his right hand and flinging all the sluggers away. "What?" said Zero as he went forward at Celestial, firing his Soul Purifying Wave at Celestial, Celestial unleashes a shield in the form of a half Moon and tries to block that attack. However, the purifying particles reach Celestial forehead and went right inside the corrupted young Ultra body. "No, what's happening?" said Celestial as dark features in his body disappear and he is back to his Normal state. "Thank goodness!" said Zero as he rushes towards the fallen Celestial and grabs him and lay him on the ground to rest. "You are?" asked a weakened Celestial. "Ultraman Zero!" said Zero. "I am Ultraman Celestial, the manipulator of Lunar," said Zero. "Oh I see, you rest here. I have something important to do," said Zero. "Stop Virus and Belial!" said Celestial. "That's right, I am going to stop them. You rest here a while, you comrades will be returned back to Normal state soon," said Zero as he takes flight while Celestial watches at Zero. Celestial takes on human form and watches the battle. "Belial! I am coming for you!" said Zero as he rushes towards Virus fortress. Chapter 2 Giga lands on a field of darkness, everything is emptiness around him as he tries to peek his eyes to see his surroundings. Illusions of darkness are circling around Giga, Giga tries to escape. It was Ultraman Vader, a fellow Scorpium Ultras whom manipulates darkness and was corrupted by Virus as well. "So dark and vile," said Giga. "Obliterate." said a corrupted Vader as he delivers a dark punch and dark kick towards Giga, knocking Giga down. "This needs some purifying," said Giga as he creates a barrier defense dome around him as he begins to charge his strongest attack to get rid of the field of darkness. Vader charges his hand and legs with dark energy, continuously punching and kicking the barrier defense dome but it was useless as Giga used much of his energy to create that barrier defense dome. Vader summons his Darkness Shadow Blade, begin slashing the barrier defense dome. Giga finishes charges his Giga Thunder Especially. destroy the field of darkness, transported him and Vader back to Magium World, Giga searches for Vader. Suddenly, lightning of darkness begin shocking and electrocuting Giga, causing Giga great pain, he fell to the ground, trying to endure the pain. It was Vader, who uses his Darkness Mist Lightning. "Incredible, darkness powers! I cannot afford to lose this fight!" said Giga as he stands up, absorbing all the dark energies into his body and converting them to his own power. Giga charges at Vader at close combat, Giga punches Vader in the arms and chest while Vader charges Giga in the head and elbow. Giga and Vader fell to the ground, evenly wounded and evenly matched. Giga steps and jumps on Vader, begin punching Vader, wanting him to wake up from his corruption. However, Vader uses his strength to overpower Giga, stepping and jumps on Giga now instead, Vader begins punching Giga and slices Giga with his blade and flinging him to a nearby cliff. Giga stands up and his color timer still has even gone off. "Powers of bond in his former self. If that's the case, I will use the power of bonds to defeat you then," said Giga. "Do your worse!" said Vader as he begins laughing maniacally. Vader takes out his Darkness Shadowy Blade and charges towards Giga. Giga fires a red ray of light at the blade, paralyzing Vader's hand and the blade. Giga then fires his Giga Shot, Over Ray Schtrom at Vader, knocking him back. Giga notices Vader being weakened and dark influences begin emitting out from his own body. "Giga, his corruption is disappearing!" said Mirai in Giga's color timer. "Baraji Shot," said Giga as he charges and fires the Baraji Shot at Vader, despite being the Baraji Shot, the green ray begin to split into green particles of purifying energy, the green purifying begins to reach Vader but Vader tries to deflect it with his blade only to realize his blade is still being paralyzes by Giga. "No!" said Vader as darkness emitted out of his body with light begin to cover his body. Giga rushes towards Vader and grabs him. Giga let Vader rests for a while, Vader awakes after that. "Are you alright?" asked Giga. "Yeah, I am. You are?" asked Vader. "I am Ultraman Giga." said Giga. "I am Vader, nice to meet you," said Vader as he and Giga shake hands. "You stay here," said Giga. "Where you going?" said Vader. "I am going to stop the evil forces. You wait here," said Giga. "Okay," said Vader as he sits on a vertical rock and watches Giga flying away from him and heading towards the ground level of Virus fortress. There, Giga waits there until One, Zero and Xena come back. While Vader is resting, Celestial walks near to Vader. "Celestial?" asked Vader. "I am, old friend, nice to meet you again," said Celestial. Vader wants to stand up but Celestial stop him. "Where's Trident?" said Vader. "He is still under dark influences. He will be back soon, I promised," said Celestial. "Okay sure," said Vader. Celestial and Vader together sits on the rock, with Celestial explained to his own friend Vader about what happen and Vader listens. While doing that, they also looked at the night sky and knew peace will return soon. Chapter 3 Although it is offscreen, One had already engaged in a heated battle with the corrupted Ultraman Trident. One begins running away from Dark Cannons of dark light energy fired from Trident. "This is a pain in the neck!" said One in a raging voice. "Reverse Fireball!" said Vader as he creates a light dark fireball in front of his chest and flings the Reverse Fireball towards One, One quickly escapes the fireball by just the nick of a second. However, this causes the ground impacted with the fireball to be badly burned and cracks appearing on the ground. One stares at the ground, feeling distracted. "Wow, what great power. This is the power of...Reverse Light?" said One, One thought of it and suddenly, a fast punch is landed on One's chest, the punch is also engulfed in minus energy, Trident then delivers a ninja kick at One's back, then proceeds to deliver at high spin at One, One gathers all his strength and stops Trident's high spin, and swings him towards the ground. One tries his best to stand up despite feeling a little bit wounded and took fighting stances. "Lightning Spark!" said One as he summons the Lightning Spark to his aid while Trident summons a dark purple blade from his right hand. Both blade of energy clashes, releasing sparkles of blue and purple color. "Reverse Concentration," said Trident as he fires a very huge purple beam from his chest. One releases a beam of light from the Lightning Spark, both attack clashes. The resultant knocks both of them in midair to the ground. One quickly transforms into his Blaze Form, begin punching and kicking Trident in the chest. After that, he uses the power of Moon to resume his Crescent Form, delivering a series of punch and kick attacks at Trident. Trident pushes back One. "Crescent Blade." said One as he fires a crescent blade at Trident, Trident quickly summons his blade and deflect it. Trident fires a series of dark purple mirror shards at One, trapping One. "Potion Equipped." said One as he quickly launches a green ray of bubbles, melting the mirror shards encasing him. "Man...if I don't win this fight now. I will die! Father and the rest had finished their battles. I can't fall behind." said One. "Huh? What can you do?" asked a corrupted Trident. Trident gathers all his purple light energy and covers himself in an aura of purple light. Trident then proceeds to fire a barrage of dark purple light energy bullets, at One. "Power of friendship." said One as a glow of blue and green light power, transforming him into his Sluggers Form, One accelerates through the barrage of dark purple light, dodging the barrage of attacks from Trident. "Sluggerium Break!" said One as he summons three copies of himself and thrusts his sluggers in front of him and slices through Trident's body. Trident aura disappears and he starts to fell weakened, his color timer starts blinking. "Now's my chance." said One, he assumes his Rainbow Form, covering himself in an aura of light. He grabs and hugs Trident, emitted light from his body, freeing Trident from the dark influences. Trident was back but he was going to faint. One nodded and prevents Trident from falling. "Hi." said One. "You are?" said Trident. "Ultraman One." said One. "Thank you One," said Trident. One brings Trident to a safer place, further away from the fortress and the place they are fighting. "Celestial and Vader waiting for you, go." said One as he donates some of his light to Trident. "Rest there, I will end things here." said One. "Okay, I will find them and you go!" said Trident. Trident stands up himself and walked right, to the directions where Vader and Celestial are resting. One states around Magium World, the planet sure is huge, however, the peaceful planet had turned into a barren desert and wasteland. One was feeling sad as a peaceful world had become like this as Cure mentioned, this Magium World is once a planet similar to Planet Cure, with its own fairy and forest. One couldn't bring himself to believe that Virus, Emperor, and Belial could do such an amount of damage in a short period of time. One took flight and goes to the ground while Zero a is waiting for him. Zero waves at One from afar. Trident reunited with Celestial and Vader. Chapter 4 "Spiker Ripper!" said Lava as he fires ripper of energy arcs at Xena, Xena dodges the attack. Xena was exhausted after surviving craters on the ground splashing dark fire, which is created by Ultraman Lava, in his corrupted form. He is the manipulator of terra and fire, able to use the ground and at the same time utilizing fire attacks as well. Lava was able to push Xena into a tight and tough spot somehow. Xena entrusts his hands in an X style and fires his Xena X Cannon, Lava creates fire and summons a wall of rock to block the attack. Xena fires his famous ray techniques, Xena Shooter, Xena Spark Lamp, Xena Light, and Xena Slash to destroy the wall. Xena sees the chance, grabs Lava in the legs and performs a Haisuto Swing on the corrupted young Ultra. The young Ultra quickly breaks free of Xena's hold and kicks Xena to the ground with great force. Lava steps on Xena and covering himself in an aura of dark fire and burning Xena in contact. Xena is feeling intense amounts of pain in his body. "Hahaha...." said Lava as he flys away from Xena, prepares to finish off Xena. "Darkium Spin Rock." said a corrupted as he launches a series of rocks covering in dark flames towards Xena. "Xena Blade," said Xena as he summons a blade quickly to deflect all the rocks away. Xena then fires a shot of energy from his blade and tries to close up the battle. Xena seems to be having fun. However, a barrage of the rocks covered in dark flames hits Xena, Xena was knocked back to the ground several yards away. Xena was finished, so as Lava thought. Xena stands up, he is covered in armor made of rocky substances. Xena had absorbed the rocks with dark flames from Lava and converted it into his own power and gained his Armour Form. "Power of absorption, becomes converted to light energy and turns me into this Armour Form," said Lava. Lava was enraged at this, Lava converts the nearby rocks into his body and turn into liquid and with the dark fire inside his body and begin to splash dark mud fire at Xena, Xena's Armour is strong enough to withstand to impact. Xena charges his Marine Xenium Ray at launches at Lava, Lava was weakened from the assault as he groans loudly in pain. "Dark Lavarium Sun-Ray!" said Lava as he fires an energy beam at Xena, Xena covers himself in an aura of light to resist the attack and grabs Lava both hands and purified Lava from the corruption. Lava regains his spirit and thanked Xena for his efforts. Xena brings Lava to a safe place, further away from the battlefield. Xena ordered Lava to stay there and rest there. "Where you going?" asked Lava. "I am going to finish this battle!" said Xena as he resumes his Normal Form and flies to where Zero, One and Giga is waiting for him. Underground of the place is where Dark Sceptor is still resting and recovering. Lava walks further away from the desert land in search for Vader, Celestial and Trident. There, he finally reunited with them as the four Scorpium Ultras embraces each other and hugs each other. They begin sitting there while resting, begin to talk about their lives and noted peace will return soon. They can't fight as they are too weak. "The trials had finished huh?" said a delighted Virus, staring at the Ultras from the fortress. Chapter 5 Now at the edge of Scorpio Planetary system, water dragons are circulating around the space nearby and splashing Curium Water at various moons, planets, part or not part of the Scorpio Planetary system. They are at work, purifying the spread of Voiderium and reversing the damage done by Virus, Emperor, and Belial. However, what Cure and the water dragons can't stop is the Sunriums pouring into Magium World and be converted into Darkiums. "What is that?" asked Cure. Remembering Virus words "I will convert all Sunriums and using them to blow up this universe." "If Virus does that, we will all die and Virus did not know his lifeforce is converted to the Scorpio Nova. Despite him being able to resurrect himself, he will not be able to do so as his linkage to Scorpio Nova will affect him and the Scorpio Nova." Cure thought to himself. At the edge, Cure traveling in an aura of water and water is empowering him around. "We are almost done! Water dragons." said Cure. The water dragons roar as they begin to spread Curium Water along with Cure, and generating tsunamis water to purify the damage. Cure then ordered to water dragon to return back to Cure Orbium, the two water crystal like things behind him, it is the Cure Orbium, where water molecules would return to. Cure knew he cannot stay in his Ocean Form for too long but he had no choice but to remain in that form to heal and reverse all the damage Virus had caused to the entire ecosystem. After the water dragons return back to Cure, Cure utilized Cure the reverse and spread the water molecules in splashes of Curium Water across space and towards various planets and moons. This affects everything nearby. Cure had able to bring all planets back to their original state including several moons nearby. Cure also manages to restore back the Sunriums corrupted by Darkiums but not the ones that are being delivered to Magium World. "Guess we have to defeat the three dark Ultras if we want to win." said Cure as he gazed upon them. Cure in mid-space, staring all the planets and Moons he had restored, everything is back to their regular and original state. Cure was happy as they turned from wasteland to their original state, the inhabitants in those plants were revived and see Cure, they begin to thank and cheer upon Cure from their planets. Cure gazed at the space, noted the wounds in the space are healed as well due to him pumping Curium Water in the space, removing Voiderium from the Sunriums minerals that are holding the universe and keeping it stable and prevented the universe from falling. "This space has turned into a peaceful state. Before I start purifying it is a very dull and dark, lifeless space vacuum." said Cure. The stars in those space vacuum have returned and yellow minerals are beginning to shine brightly as well, those are Sunriums. Before that, the stars are filled with minus and dark energies, and dark green minerals are shining in the Space Vacuum, those are Darkiums, the dark version of Sunriums. Cure was happy and delighted he had managed to undo that damage. A blue shockwave is emitted, signifying that Darkiums had turned back to Sunriums and signifying the planets had been restored as well, as the balance in the ecosystem had been brought back up. Everyone that is fighting in Magium World sees it, Cure had done it. Chapter 6 Cure in his Ocean Form, his will for peace and undoing the damage done by Virus and his army allowing him to stay in his Ocean Form for a much longer time. But in exchange, this will make Ocean Form inaccessible for a while or even centuries to allow him to regain back, the moment when his mission is done or when the moment he is too weakened and take too much damage. While doing the purifying, Cure utilized his Cure Afloat all the times to allow him to,float in mid-air , which is more effective and faster in utilizing his Curium Water and commanding his water dragons to do the job. Cure's mission in undo the damage caused has done, he begin to travel back to Magium World to assist the others in their battles. "Hope the others are still fine while engaging in the battle." said Cure in a worried tone. Cure nodded and acknowledge to other inhabitants of those planets as he utilized Cure Afloat and Cure Transverse and travel back to Magium World with the least energy use and fastest way of traveling back. The inhabitant's those planets are also children born by the energies of The Messiah and had been resided there for many centuries. They went into hiding for centuries and was forgotten during the raid against the Deleto Race. They are famous again when Cure and Virus journeyed to those planets to defeat the members of the Deleto Race, Cure waves at them from space, Cure revived and resotred their fallen ones. The planets were stable and back to its original state already. Including the space vacuum. Cure travels further and further away from the edge of the Planetary System, in front was Magium World....but was still many millions of kilometers to reach, Cure relax as he continues his travel back to Magium World, the scene blacken. What will happen when Cure returns back? How is the story? Chapter 7 While One, Zero, Giga and Xena are discussing a plan to go to the top level of the fortress and end the three dark ultras without much bloodshed. The Ultra Broers broke in the top level of the fortress and took fighting stances, Belial and Emperor want to fight them. "Belial...Emperor...I would like to challenge the five myself." said Virus. "Fine then," said Belial. "You two, go handle Ultraman One, Ultraman Xena, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Giga." said Virus, Emperor and Belial nodded, they went out of the fortress and flight to where One, Xena, Zero and Giga is. "Ultra Brothers, you battle is here man..." said Virus, Ace is the first to attack, Ace fights Virus in hand to hand combat, while Seven appears behind Virus and slashes Virus with his Eye Slugger. Virus feels pain in the back, "resolving to dirty tricks, huh?" asked Virus. Virus takes his daggers and slashes Seven, Seven was knocked back but Zoffy caught him. Virus flings off Ace, who was holding him down. Next is Ultraman Jack, who summons his Ultra Lance to counter Virus daggers, Jack manages to slice apart of one Virus daggers fingers. Jack delivers his Meteor Kick towards Virus, knocking him towards his throne. Afterward, Zoffy and Ultraman took their fighting stances, preparing to fight Virus. Virus took fighting stances and points his daggers at them, commanding them to come forward. Zoffy and Ultraman launches their M87 and Specium Rays directly at Virus head, Virus hold the beam with his daggers and tears it apart. Zoffy and Ultraman sees the chance, delivering a painful kick towards Virus in the abdomen, Virus groans in pain. "Virus we are taking you to custody," said Zoffy. "You fool...argh..." said Virus. "Metallium Ray!" said Ace as he fires at Virus, blasting Virus directly at the face. Seven took out his Eye Sluggers and slashes many times at Virus, Virus was feeling weak and was unable to fight back. Virus was unable to keep out his strength and he falls to the ground, he was unable to keep his balance. "He is weakened, he is not as strong as we saw!" said Ace. Ultraman took the arms of a fallen Virus, and fling him towards the wall of the fortress. Virus color timer starts to blind. "Now Grand Spark!" said Seven. "Yosh!" said Ace, Jack, Ultraman and Zoffy. "Specium Ray! Cinerma Shot! Wide Shot! M87 Ray! Metallium Ray!" said the Ultras as their beams combine into One, a rainbow beam is formed, and hits Virus in the chest! Virus is groaning loudly and shouts the Ultras name, Virus is engulfed in a huge explosion. Is the battle over? "Is over!" said Zoffy. "Now is Belial and Emperor left." said Seven. "The younger ones will be able to handle," said Ace, patting Seven on the back. "Good." said Ultraman and Jack. All Ultra Brothers walk to the edge of the fortress, they gazed all the dark sky, they noted peace is coming. Chapter 8 "The embrace hope and courage to save the universe....hahaha...." said an unknown voice behind the Ultra Brothers. It was Virus, who survived the assaults without a scratch. Virus extends his daggers longer and piercing the Ultra Brothers body with his daggers. "What?" said a painful Ace. "What is happening? Something protruding over our body," said Ultraman as his color timer starts to blink. "Do you know what is excitement? Ultra Brothers? I love to pretend to lose to my foes before defeated them!" said Virus in an extremely exciting voice. "What!!??" asked Seven. "Countless warriors had challenged me, I mow them down one by one by giving them hope and then crashing it. You should be honored that I give you hope first and feel the excitement," said Virus. "Jester??" said Zoffy. "The end?" asked Jack. "Obviously, you know what my allies call me? The jester......." said Virus, as he removes his daggers out from the Ultra Brothers body, the Ultra Brothers fell to the ground with their color timer blinking rapidly and non-stop. "Virus......" said Zoffy. "Done," said Virus as he delivers a soccer kick towards Zoffy, Virus then grabs Zoffy with his daggers and throws him out of the fortress. At the middle of falling towards the ground, Zoffy was reverted back to his human like form. Virus stares in amusement and laughs maniacally. "Stop!" said Seven as he stands up and fires his Emerium Ray at Virus, Virus transforms his claws into a whip and gently deflecting the attack. "I will remove your Ultra forms and turn you into a puny human," said Virus "No...." said Ultraman as he lays on the ground, but was unable to do anything to help. "We will not give out," said Jack in a weakened state. "Right," said Ace but he is trying to stand up. "I am going to pick the next one hit," said Virus as he grabs Seven in the neck with one of his daggers and brings him forward. Virus impales the other daggers into Seven's protectors. "Argh........" said Seven. Virus then flings Seven out of the fortress, Seven lands violently on the ground, he is being reverted to Dan, Dan was wounded with blood appearing in his body, he tries to stand up and notices the human form of Zoffy. Chapter 9 "Ultraseven and Zoffy have already been killed and reverted back to their human forms," said Virus. "I am not a regular Ultra, I am also a Scorpium Ultra but is just I have to bend the principles of a Scorpium Ultra. Like exchanging my genes with the great evil deity, Evil Messiah! Hahahahahaha......" said Virus in an excited voice, his excitement increases more and more as he says a sentence. "It's not the end," said Ace, as he stands up from his injuries. "Nani?" asked Virus. "We will end you here!" said Ultraman, he stands up, preparing his fighting stance. "That's right," said Jack as he stands up as well. Ultraman, Ace, and Jack fire the finisher move at Virus. "Virusium Sun-Ray." said Virus as he fires his ray. His ray easily pierces through the combined efforts of the three remaining Ultra Brothers, his ray hits the bodies of the three Ultra, sending them flying out of the fortress as well!! As they land on the ground, they reverted back to Shin, Seiji Hokuto, and Hideki Goh. Virus stares at them, laughing. They stare at Virus in their human forms, they are unable to do anything. "Dan, let's move to a safe place," said Seiji, as Seiji attends to a knock out Dan, trying to wake him up. "Zoffy-Nisan...." said Shin as he tries to wake up the human form of Zoffy while himself lay flat on the ground. "Seiji, let's bring them to a safe place," said Hideki as he arms and legs are sustained with injuries. "We can't, we have used up all our energies," said Shin as he fall on the ground, as he tries to stand up. Shin, Hideki, and Seiji grabs the unconscious body of Seven and Zoffy, prepare to move to a safer place but they are facing difficulties in walking as well. Virus stares at them, Virus wanting to blast them with his energy blasts but he stopped himself. He walks back to his throne and begins resting there again. "This universe will soon be obliterated. In the meantime, Ultraman Cure, Ultraman One I will face you one last time after Belial and Emperor fall," said Virus... Virus continued to remain calm and he lays on the ground, waiting for them to challenge him. He is feeling delighted that he defeated the Ultra Brothers. "Amusing," said Virus, the scene darkens. Virus had also known Cure had undone his damage completely and it will be a good match. Virus nodding his head. --THE END-- Next Episode Virus was amused the Ultras finished all his threats, why is he waiting then? Belial vs Zero, what fate lies on the two arch rivals? Emperor faces One, Xena and Giga with overwhelming strength, and Ultraman Contrast appears again? Stay tuned. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes